ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinatown
Chinatown is a neighborhood in Manhattan bordering Lower East Side to its east, Little Italy to its north, Civic Center to its south, and Tribeca to its west. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters After the Ghostbusters' public debut at the Sedgewick Hotel, one of the cases proceeding it took place in Chinatown near 68 Mott Street. As Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz returned to the Ecto-1, the Chinatown Client gave them two Peking ducks. They accepted the ducks and exchanged bows. The three Ghostbusters were also seen jogging down the sidewalk from 56 to 64 Mott Street. Spook Central Filming Locations Chinatown Secondary Canon IDW Comics After Madison Square Garden, Chi-You and Casey took refuge in Chinatown at the Mahayana Buddhist Temple. Angered with Casey for purposely fighting his control the entire time, Chi-You decided to exact further command and swallowed Casey whole. He took on a complete bull form and rampaged through Chinatown. The Tai Hong Lau Restaurant called the Ghostbusters for help. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael tried out their retrofitted Arm Mounted Proton Packs on the Thralls of Chi-You. Michelangelo was the first to make contact and restore a thrall to normal. Chi-You ordered his army to retreat and regurgitated a transmogrified Casey. While Chi-You was focused on directing Casey's actions, Peter retrieved the Proton Bazooka from Ecto-1 and took aim. A direct hit was made and Chi-You was temporarily dissipated. Raphael gained the upper hand and restored Casey to normal. They returned to the Firehouse. Some time later, Chi-You reformed and realized he needed to destroy the Ghostbusters and Turtles first before he could conquer the planet. A field team consisting of Mike the Golem and Robo-Buster from Dimension 68-V and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N tracked down the Bone Dragon to a location resembling Chinatown in a parallel dimension. It was one of the ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit due to Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann's test run of their Remote Access Teleportation Unit. They easily wrangled it and Robo-Buster captured it with a Trap-Gate. It reported the ghost was transferred to the Containment Unit and 20 percent of the missing psychokinetic energy was returned but they ran out of Trap-Gates. Mike acknowledged he knew that. Venk said something in its language. Mike became annoyed, said he knew that, too, and called it stupid then opened a portal back to the prime dimension with his Remote Portal Access Band. Venk responded. Mike told it not to talk to him like that and asserted they were doing fine. Trivia *An airbrush rendering of the Chinatown ghost was done for possible use on New York Post front page but it was rejected. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 90. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Since the montage featured a dearth of actual ghosts, it was decided that perhaps still photographs could be appropriately doctored and incorporated into the sequence. One such image -- a photo of Stantz and Venkman enhanced with an airbrush rendering of the Chinatown ghost -- was prepared for possible use on the New York Post front page, but was ultimately rejected by Ivan Reitman." *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3: **On Page 9: ***Chi-You and Casey Jones are at the Mahayana Buddhist Temple at 133 Canal Street. **On Page 10: ***In panel 3, Janine Melnitz wrote down the address for the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant on 70 Mott Street on her slip of paper. **Page 11 ***In panel 2, the kanji on the tarp on the left is Ghostbusters, the first movie, in Chinese. ***In panel 2, the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant is partially visible. It is obscured by one of the Thralls. ***Peter calls Chi-You "Ferdinand" after the character from the "The Story of Ferdinand" book and his comments on Chinatown appear to be an allusion to Jazz duo Slim & Slam's songs "Chinatown, My Chinatown" and "Ferdinand the Bull" **On Page 12: ***In panel 1, left of Winston, on the green tarp is the kanji for Karate Ghostbusters/Spiritual Kung Fu ***In panel 1, right of Peter, on the white board with red kanji in the vertical orientation, is from the left side the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. ***In panel 1, right of Peter, on the yellow tarp, is the subtitle in red kanji from the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. ***In panel 1, Wu's Curio Shop refers to Agent Michael Wu from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Eyes of a Dragon" **On Page 13: ***In panel 2, left of the Thrall, on the red tarp is Ghost Busting - a Chinese movie from 1989. ***In panel 2, partially blocked by the Thrall's left leg, is some of the kanji for The Chinese Ghostbuster ***On the storefronts are The Dragon's Eyes and an image of Gu Mo's true form, both from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Eyes of a Dragon" which took place mostly in Chinatown. ***Hanging in front of The Dragon's Eyes appears to be the Bone Dragon Gu Mo conjures in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Eyes of a Dragon" **On Page 14: ***A store sign on the left references the Bone Dragon from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Eyes of a Dragon" ***In panel 2, above Michelangelo, is the Hong Kong Ghostbusters ***In panel 2, above the man Michelangelo saved, on the yellow tarp is the last 4 red kanji in the tagline underneath the Ghostbusters/Chinese movie poster ***In panel 2, above Raphael, the kanji in blue oriented vertically is from the right side of the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. ***In panel 2, above Raphael, the second board with kanji oriented vertically is from the left side of the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. ***In panel 2, above Raphael, on the green tarp is once again Karate Ghostbusters/Spiritual Kung Fu Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters *Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #4 ***Alternate dimension only References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter14sc027.png|Jogging down Mott Street GB1film2005chapter14sc028.png|Jogging down Mott Street GB1film2005chapter14sc012.png|Near 68 Mott Street Secondary Canon ChinatownIDW01.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChinatownIDW02.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ChinatownIDW03.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 BoneDragonIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Non Canon WelcomeAboardUnusedChinatownGhostMGBp90.jpg|Rejected airbrush rendering of Chinatown ghost for possible use on New York Post front page, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.90 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:IDW Locations